The Elixir
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Adam reflects on the time he and Cassie were a couple


**Hey guys. Yes, I know, I've been writing A LOT of Secret Circle stuff. Don't like it, deal with it! I freaking love this show. **

**Anyways, I just watched the season finale, and I must say I was quite disappointed that there was no Cadam in it, however it was amazing over all. I wish... oh God do I ever wish it hadn't been cancelled. If anyone finds out that the idiots at the CW changed their minds, and we get another season PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
**

**This was kind of random... Enjoy :D  
**

Is it always this painful? Is it supposed to be a constant, mind numbing reminder of what he had lost? He already knew he had lost everything, why couldn't this feeling just go away?

In a small town by the name of Chance Harbour, there had been a group of 5 children, with extraordinary powers, beyond anyone's wildest dreams. However, they were incomplete. One of their own was missing. The children, however, being children couldn't do anything about it. They couldn't tell their parents.

Their parents had once had these same extraordinary powers, and when their own parents found out they stripped them away. So the children were left, hoping and waiting for their missing member.

When they turned 16, it finally happened. Cassie Blake was moving here to stay with her grandmother, Jane Blake, after her mother was killed. They welcomed her with open arms, and after some hesitation she agreed to bind their circle. Things were tense with her for a while, especially around one member in particular.

After some time they all became a tightly woven group of friends, whom all loved each other dearly. Adam Conant and Diana Meade were able to form incredible bonds with the girl, and she accepted them eagerly. However, one thing was in all of their minds.

_Our families, are written in the stars. A Conant and a Blake, will come together, and fulfil the prophecy. _

However, Diana and Adam were a couple, so they ignored it. As time passed Adam realized he had fallen in love with the Blake girl. He tried to fight it, but it didn't work. Their connection was electric, their powers incredible when they were together.

He watched from the sidelines as Cassie was courted by Jake, feeling victorious when she turned him down. After some time, he realized he had to break up with Diana; it was wrong to string her along.

Time passed, and he and Cassie continued to grow closer, and closer, and closer still. Finally one day he took a chance and asked her out. The words still played through his head to this day

"_Hey!" he exclaimed, a smile on his face as he was bumped into by Cassie as she hurried out the doors. She whirled around to face him _

"_Hey" she beamed _

"_You kinda disappeared last night..."_

"_Yea, I needed some time to sort of... sort everything out"_

"_I thought I saw you with Jake..."_

"_I was telling him that he didn't know me as well as he thought he did" she assured him_

_A huge grin lit up his face_

"_Do you want to do something later?" he asked "We can reminisce over any number of near death topics" he paused "O-Over dinner..."_

"_I-I would...I cant" she sighed "I'd love to, I really would-"_

"_No thats alright" he assured her_

"_No no no, It's just" she groaned "Faye is having this like, slumber party, an anti-Valentines day thing, since its... Valentines day... today"_

"_Is it?" he turned away to look behind him, attemtping to hide his embarassment _

"_Yea"_

"_Thats... so random" he forced a smile "Well, maybe we could do something... on a less, pressure filled night"_

"_Like a date?" she almost squeaked _

"_Yea.. like a date"_

"_Great" she smiled_

As fate would have it, she ended up getting in a car accident on her way to see him that night, after ditching Faye's slumber party. Then she followed a gang of dead witches to the place that her father had killed them, and when he went to save her he ended up getting possessed by six witches.

Like a fucking evil-withcy-orgy going on in his body. It disgusted him. She of course freaked out, and Jake tried to convince her to just let them kill Adam. She ignored him, threw him across the room with her magic, and then saved Adam's life.

Afterwards, he brought her back to his boat, and showed her the Valentines Day dinner he had set up for them.

"_This may or may not be what you think it is" he remembered chuckling_

"_A surprise Valentines day dinner?" she smiled "that's so random"_

"_oh... you caught that, huh?"_

"_Oh yea" she giggled_

He remembered every word she spoke that night. How she confessed that she didn't want her father in her life anymore, and she was only holding on to the idea because she didn't want to be a bad person. She kissed him then, and that started their relationship officially.

They hardly saw each other on the next big adventure the group had, only seeing her when she came to the boathouse. They didn't say a word; words weren't needed. He just held her close in his arms, and they allowed themselves to pretend that everything was okay, and her psycho father wasn't back, and everything with the circle wasn't going to hell.

After the following big adventure, she told him she had inadvertently attacked his father while he was fighting with her own. He told her, to hell with both of them, and that he didn't want their parents getting in the way of what was really important; them,. He told her he loved her, and they made love.

Then, the following day, they found out that according to Blackwell the prophecy was a curse. They had to drink an elixir to forget their feelings for each other, or else Jake would die.

He remembered that day with perfect clarity; it was the worst day of his life. His entire being fell apart because he lost her on that day.

_Adam turned as he heard Cassie walking up the stairs. _

"_Is that it?" he asked _

"_Yea" she whispered_

"_Well, lets give it to him and go"_

"_Its... not for Jake" she admitted "It's for us. Because we're at the heart of the curse, we're the ones that have to drink it..."_

_He raised his eyebrows skeptically_

"_What?"_

"_There's more" she added slowly, before he could say anything else "That... litchi root, when we drink this, we'll forget how we feel about each other"_

_His response was instant_

"_There's no way. No."_

"_No, we'll remember everything. Even that we loved each other. W-We just won't remember why... we wont.. b-be in love"_

"_That's crazy, I'm not going to do it"_

"_There's no other way to break the curse"_

"_No, so we're going to destroy us, to save a killer?" he asked, tears filling his eyes as he jabbed his finger in Jake's direction_

"_If we let him die then we're the killers. We're just like him"_

"_No. Cassie, being with you... Is more important than anything"_

_they were both silent, and Cassie reached up, cupping his cheek with her free hand. She took a shuddering breath._

"_We don't have a choice" her voice was barely a whisper, and tears were pooling in her eyes_

_Adam reached up and cupped her face with his hands, stroking his thumbs across her cheeks._

"_Cassie" he voice wavered "There is no elixir, that could ever let me forget how much I love you" the tears in his eyes finally overflowed, running down his cheeks and hers followed suit as she nodded along with his words "Not for long. I swear"_

_Both leaned down and pressed their lips together in what was to be their last kiss, both pouring all of their love into it. When they pulled away he pressed his lips to her forehead, more tears pouring down their cheeks. _

The next morning they woke up together on the couch. They both said that they didn't love one another, and Adam rushed out of the house. As soon as he was out, and in his truck he burst into tears.

The elixir hadn't worked on him, and now she didn't love him anymore. He drove home and got comfort from his father, unaware Cassie was going through the exact same thing with her own father.

Days passed, and things between the duo were extremely awkward, at least to them. The rest of the circle ignored it, more interested in their own problems.

Finally Cassie came over to see him. The first words that left her mouth were

"We need to talk"

Fear in his heart Adam sat down in a booth across from her as she fiddled with the sleeve of her jacket. That's where we came in. Adam stared silently at the table top, his heart aching; begging him to lunge across the table and kiss her.

"So... what do we need to talk about?" he found himself saying

"About the elixir"

He quite visibly flinched

"What about it?" he asked, trying and failing to keep the obvious pain out of his voice. She reached over and placed her hand over his on the table

"Did it really work on you? Or were you just saying that?" He was unsure what to say, thankful when she continued "Because I can't take this anymore"

"Can't take what?"

"This... everything" she groaned, "I'm leaving Adam"

"What- What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving Chance Harbour"

"What? Why?" he asked in complete panic mode

She stood up, tears in her eyes as she dragged her fingers through her tangled blonde hair.

"Because, I can't take this anymore"

"Cassie, I don't understand, you can;t take what anymore?"

"I'm pregnant, Adam" she blurted out "You're the father" she put her face in her hands "And I can't do this because you don't love me anymore-" she broke off with a sob "I'm sorry this was a bad idea, I have to go" she turned to flee, and froze in place when a hand clamped around her waist.

She slowly turned and faced him, and tears were in his eyes

"Cassie, the elixir didn't work on me. I never stopped loving you"

She was unsure what to say to that, and instead threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Oh God, I love you Adam" she sobbed

"I love you too, Cassie" he was silent for a moment "Are you really pregnant?" He felt her nod into his chest and he smiled hugely "I love you, Cassie Blake" he said again, pressing a kiss to the top of her head

She moved away and smiled up at him, and pressed their lips together.

And just like that the pain in their chests was gone, replaced with hope and excitement for their future.


End file.
